Old Doll
by Hanako5325
Summary: "Great. Now I'm stuck in this painting. "Let's all go to an art gallery before the convention! I'm sure it'll be fine!" Yeah, sure, fine. You see what happens when you make plans on Saturdays? You have fun while I get chased by monsters and paintings and statues and such. Don't worry, I'll give you a piece of my mind when I get out. Wait, how DO I get out?"


**Meh, I wanted to write this, Just for the fun of it. Also, I am currently playing Ib. Blad dee dah, OC's! Enjoy.**

I walked out of my room in an Ib costume, groaning. "Dad! Why do you always have plans?! Can't we save the art gallery thing for later- wait I might get stuck in the painting... just like Ib!"

I smiled, my Cheshire Cat grin getting bigger with every passing second.

"If you don't get in the car you can forget the convention." my dad called up the stairs.

I pouted. The whole reason I was dressed up was because my dad's friend's son was obsessed with anime. His whole room had an anime poster in every spot. I recently started watching Higurashi, and he has a poster for that too. I asked him if I could take it home, but he jumped on it and growled.

He also goes to alot of Anime conventions, and he's taking me to my first one. He's supposed to be dressed as the Grim Reaper himself, from Soul Eater. He was thinking of dressing as Sebastian from Black Butler, but when I asked if I could be Ciel, he said he wasn't taking orders from a twelve year old. So, I went along with Ib.

But of course, my dad ALWAYS has plans on Saturdays, so now I'm stuck going to an art gallery in my Ib costume before the convention. Embarrassing, even for a girl who doesn't care if everyone laughs at her after she slips on the snow. Wait why is winter my favorite season again?

Anywho, I got in the car and instantly got out my Ipod and listened to Panic! On the Dance Floor.

I coughed, annoyed that my literacy teacher got me sick. Now my throat hurts like crazy!

I dozed off for a few seconds (well at least it seemed like it) until my dad told me to wake up.

"Huh? Who what when where why how?" I asked.

My dad blinked, but ignored it and gave me a handkerchief.

"You buy handkerchief's now?" I asked.

"No, it came with your costume. You dropped it." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh." I said.

"Anyway, let's go inside." my mom said. I nodded as I hopped out of the car and threw my hands in the air.

"HELLO AMERICA!" I shouted. Everyone in the museum stared at me while my mom was laughing nervously.

"She's so sweet." she said.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Oh hey honey, do you want to go on- a... head?" my mom asked, not getting a chance to finish her sentence as I ran to the nearest painting.

"WOAH THIS IS AWESOME! ABYSS OF THE DEEP, ALRIGHT! Kid, I want those petals, back off."

I kept walking around the museum, marveling at all the art, and calling someone Randy, even though he looked at me confused, until I came across a huge painting.

"... Wow." I said. Suddenly, the lights flickered. My eyes widened. "Crap."

I tried to find my way back to the reception desk, only to have the lights completely shut off. Ii tried to go out the entrance, but it was locked tight. My eyes widened.

"..."

I started screaming and running around the museum, strutting it near Abyss of the Deep, but other than that, I freaked out. Finally, I calmed down, heading straight for that huge portrait. Well, not exactly straight, more like turn to almost get hit by a fruit, turn again to hear a guy cough, turn again to hear a cat meow, turn to a window to see who was banging on it, turn to have blood drip down from a window, until I finally got to the painting.

I noticed a blue liquid leaking from behind the portrait. Then something suddenly somehow stamped itself on the ground, spelling out the words "Come."

I stared at it confused. "Isn't it supposed to include my name?"

After a few more seconds of staring at the ground, I shrugged and headed for the Abyss of the Deep painting. Realizing I have no other choice, I plugged my nose and jumped in.


End file.
